The Prettiest Girl
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A girl from Virgil's past turns up on a rescue. It's been three years since they said goodbye, what secret was she keeping from Virgil when they separated? Could it be the tiny brunette that sticks close to her and calls her 'Mommy? But one thing's for sure – she's still the prettiest girl.


**Title:** The Prettiest Girl

 **Summary:** A girl from Virgil's past turns up on a rescue. It's been three years since they said goodbye, what secret was she keeping from Virgil when they separated? Could it be the tiny brunette that sticks close to her and calls her 'Mommy'? But one thing's for sure – she's still the prettiest girl.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TAG2015, TOS or the 2004 movie.

 **A/N:** This is set just after the Thunderbirds inception. So about three year after they start operations. I know Alan is too young – but he is help for Virgil and Gordon in this.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **AGES:**_ Scott - 28; John - 26; Virgil - 22; Gordon - 18; Alan - 14; Aysha - 21

* * *

A fire in an apartment building. Six trapped and no way to get to them. The Thunderbirds had the equipment needed. Gordon was called on to get them out. Virgil had to keep Thunderbird Two steady and would be called on if anyone needed medical attention. Like oxygen or something stitched up.

"Ok boys, you're up." Virgil said. Alan helped Gordon get ready so he could be winched down, Alan would stay in Two and help the people as they were winched up. This was sixth apartment building fire in the last 2 months. Couldn't people stop these from happening?

* * *

"Mommy!" The tiny voice wailed, her mother clutched her closer to her chest, mindful of the child's broken arm.

"It's ok Lucy. It'll be ok." She murmured softly, kissing the child's head. Aysha was terrified they'd been trapped by the fire and they hadn't been rescued as yet. Lucy had a towel tied around her mouth to try and stop some of the damage smoke would do to her lungs. Aysha – as a nurse – hoped it would help. Aysha looked up when something moved to her left.

"Hello?" She called and then started to cough. A figure appeared out of the smoke and flames. Blue uniform, yellow accessories. Aysha smiled faintly, they were saved. Lucy clung tighter to her mother.

"Are you alright?" Their saviour asked.

"My daughter's arm is broken. But, yes, we're alright." Aysha said. He helped her stand and lifted Lucy up so she sat on his hip.

"Follow me." He said and made to the window, Lucy tightened her hold and watched as the man helped her mother get winched up first.

"What's your name, Cutie?" He asked, looking at her and pushing a bit of brown hair out of her face. She kind of looked a bit like Virgil, weirdly.

"Lucy." She replied. He nodded slowly to show he understood.

"My name's Gordon." He told her. She smiled toothily even if he couldn't see it behind the towel, but her eyes showed it. She liked his name. Aysha Ocean had never told her daughter much about her father. Just he loved her very much. She never told her that her father had no idea she existed. She didn't want Lucy to think that her father didn't love her. How can he love her if he doesn't know about her?

* * *

Virgil looked up when Gordon radioed in that he was winching up a young woman and then he'd come up with her three-year-old daughter. Virgil confirmed he'd heard than checked with Alan – who was along for the ride and to help out - how the others were doing. Now that Gordon had cleared that apartment, they would be on their way home soon.

Alan reported that he had no injured, so when the young woman with long blonde hair was winched up, he got her to the small infirmary and put her on a bit of oxygen to help clear her lungs. When Gordon got up with the small girl, he told Virgil he had a little girl with a broken arm. Virgil confirmed again he'd heard, told Alan to settle her in the infirmary with her mother and got Gordon to join him to pilot the ship as they flew home.

"Alright, my name is Virgil and – Aysha?" Virgil froze in the doorway of the infirmary. He stared at the woman who at that moment had stopped sucking in the oxygen. Her eyes widened and she looked a little green.

"You two know each other?" Alan hissed at his brother.

"Uh…she just looks like someone I used to know." Virgil lied, Alan looked unconvinced but retreated to the cockpit with Gordon. Virgil stepped further into the infirmary and finally took his eyes off the woman and turned to the little girl.

"Ok, sweetheart – what's your name?" Virgil asked.

Lucy blushed, "Lucy." She said shyly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It's very nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Virgil. I'm going to fix your arm. It's pretty sore, huh?" Lucy nodded and Virgil gently put his hands under her arms and lifted her carefully up onto one of the beds.

"You just sit tight there, Lucy. I'll get something to help." He said. Lucy was still blushing.

"I think you've got an admirer, Sir." The woman said. Virgil turned and gave Lucy a wink and a smile. She giggled and blushed deeper. Virgil couldn't help but chuckle. He'd never interacted with kids much – not unless you count Alan and Gordon – but he was willing to bet that Scott hadn't gotten a reaction like this from a three year old.

"I think he's pretty Mommy!" Lucy said, Virgil stifled another chuckle.

"Handsome, Lucy. He's handsome. Girls are pretty." Her mother corrected. Lucy tried the words on her tongue before agreeing that handsome was the word she was looking for.

"Well, might I say I think you're very pretty, Lucy. You've got your Mother's looks." Virgil said.

"Mommy says I look like my Daddy. But I don't know him." Lucy said. Virgil felt a pang in his chest. He never really thought a lot about his own father if he was truthful. He knew he took after his mother and he knew it was painful for his brothers – Scott and John – and his father to be reminded of that. He looked at her mother and for the first time – now really saw her.

Three years younger and her hair was slightly longer. Her bright eyes shining with tears. Wearing her favourite skinny jeans and a pink sweater. Virgil took a deep breath and let the memory fade slightly as he set Lucy's arm.

"There you go, all done!" Virgil said, Lucy grinned and held up her arms. He glanced at her mother.

"She wants to give you a hug as a thank-you." She prompted. Virgil gladly lifted the little girl into his arms and felt her wrap her arms around his neck he smiled softly he looked at her mother and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again, Virgil. And yes, I _am_ Aysha." She said, Virgil carefully put Lucy down.

"I thought it was you. I had no idea you still lived in Boston." He said.

"I was trying to contact you for days. But you've changed your number. And I got someone called Kayo when I call the island." Aysha said, Virgil laughed.

"Yeah, she is a spitfire. But to me she's like a sister." He said. Aysha smiled.

"Mommy? Can I go see the front?" Lucy asked, bouncing on her feet.

"Well why don't you ask nicely Lucy?" Aysha said.

"Virgil," she pronounced it wrong but it was directed at the right person, "can I please see the front of the plane?" Eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Uh…sure, come on then." Virgil lifted her into his arms again and thought of how well she fit in his arms, like she was made for them. He indicated that Aysha too could get to her feet. As they walked, slowly, towards the cockpit Virgil asked a very important question.

"Hey, Indi. Where is Lucy's dad?" He asked.

"He's a member of a top secret rescue organisation. And until today didn't know she existed. But now he knows her, I'm sure he'll love her like he's supposed to." Aysha said, Virgil stopped.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Three years ago. Before you left." Aysha said.

* * *

Virgil had never expected to get a daughter. He didn't know how to handle a child, who's every whim he would have to attend to. A child who would love him as wholly, exclusively and unconditionally as he loved his brothers. Virgil watched as Lucy was lifted onto Alan's knee and he pointed things out to her. He turned to look at Aysha and she gave him a smile.

"She's beautiful." He said quietly.

"She's your's Virgil. She has your hair, your eyes, your love of music – she's been demanding that I let her take piano lessons. Meeting up with you has just saved me thousands of dollars. And she has your goofy smile. I want her to have a father – but I knew that it couldn't just be anyone." Aysha said.

"Why not? At least everyone else doesn't live on an island." Virgil pointed out.

"Because anyone can be a father. But it takes someone really special to be a Daddy." Aysha said, she smiled as Lucy ran back to her.

"Mommy! Mr Alan says he thinks I could fly the plane!" She said happily.

"Ship, Kiddo. It's called a ship." Alan corrected but he was soon put straight.

"Ships go on water!" Lucy retorted, Gordon laughed from the pilot's chair.

"I think you just got owned by a three-year-old, Al." Gordon said. The others laughed.

"Hey, Al. I lied to you earlier." Virgil said, "This beautiful woman is an old girlfriend of mine. One that I never really broke up with." Alan and Gordon shared a look.

"And Lucy is her daughter, therefore…that makes you…"

"Yeah." Aysha had whispered something to Lucy the child looked from her mother to Virgil and back again, Aysha nodded. The toddler walked over til she stood in front of Virgil she tugged on his uniform.

"Are you really my Daddy?" she asked, Gordon and Alan shared an alarmed look but listened for their brother's response.

"Yeah I am." He said, the next word out of the girl's mouth was unexpected and made Gordon and Alan nearly fall out of their chairs.

"DADDY!" Alan saw out of the corner of his eye the little girl throw herself into Virgil's arms. He laughed as she hugged him.

* * *

"He's a what?" Jeff asked, he wanted to yell, but at the mention of the words 'daughter' and 'Virgil' in the same sentence somehow it came out like more of a squeak. In all honesty Jeff wouldn't have been surprised if Scott had been the one to do this.  
But then Jeff recalled Aysha. She was a nurse. And she was one girl whom Jeff loved to have on the island. But add to that a three year old child, who had already formed an attachment to Alan, Gordon and Virgil. This was going to be difficult. _But,_ Jeff thought, _introducing her to International Rescue now is relatively safe. It's only new. So if it flops no harm done._ It hadn't hit any snags in the three years it had been running but still.

"Virgil, he's a Dad. You should see him, Dad! He's playing with this little girl like he's known her his whole life! He's bouncing her on his knee right now. It's crazy." Alan said. Virgil was sitting in a co-pilot's seat and was indeed bouncing Lucy on his knee. She was giggling as she stared out the window, in awe of everything. Virgil had already introduced her to 'Uncle Gordon' and 'Uncle Alan'. Aysha was sitting in the third co-pilot's seat and smiled at him, she was glad he'd taken to it so well.

"So," Jeff's voice broke the silence that was only previously punctured by Lucy's giggles, "I'm a grandfather?"

"Yes sir." Aysha replied before Alan could, "to a beautiful little girl." Jeff was able to smile at Aysha – he'd always liked her. Jeff watched as she disappeared for a moment before Virgil appeared in the hologram and in his arms was a tiny child – only about 3 by Jeff's reckoning – with brown hair in pigtails and big brown eyes like his middle son. Jeff found himself suddenly smitten as the child waved cheerfully at him.

"That's your grandad, Lucy." Virgil said to her. Jeff felt a pang at her name.

"Lucy?" He asked turning his eyes to Aysha who appeared at Virgil's elbow.

"Yeah, surprise. I thought it would be a nice surprise and a tribute to such an amazing woman, and even though I didn't know her, I know enough about her through Virgil to know just how incredible she was, as a mother and as a wife." Aysha said. Virgil had talked non-stop about his mother when he and Aysha were dating. She didn't mind, it was obvious that he missed her. He had only done this because Alan had been about to turn 10 and was asking more questions about her then. Aysha had told Virgil if he needed to vent it was ok with her. They had been 18 and 17 respectively.

It had been just one year later that Virgil had to return to Tracy Island and start his training as a Thunderbird. But the night before he left – as he was then 19 and Aysha was 18 – they had one last night together. And that night resulted in Lucy. Jeff hadn't known until now.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be four in May." Aysha said, "May 5th." Jeff counted back in his head.

"Virgil?" Jeff said, his tone warning.

"I don't have to explain the mechanics of it to you, Dad. It was just before I went back to the Island. It was our goodbye." Virgil said.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Tracy Island, after stopping over at Aysha's mother's house so Lucy could take some of her things with her, Jeff was waiting for them in the hanger, Scott with him.

"So," Scott began as he spotted Aysha walking beside Virgil, a tiny girl wrapped in Virgil's arm, one of her tiny arms in a cast. Whatever else Scott was about to say died on his lips. She was a spitting image of Virgil and she was adorable.

Jeff took over, "This must be Lucy." He said, the child smiled toothily up at him before turning in her father's arms and reaching out to Jeff. Used to seeing it from five boys he knew what she wanted and carefully took her from Virgil. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Grandpa!" She told him, Jeff felt his heart melt completely.

"When a little girl can charm Dad _and_ Scott – she's magical." Virgil told Aysha.

"Well, she's a bit of both then. Your looks and my charm. She'll be a heartbreaker!" Aysha said. Virgil and Aysha had agreed that – like Alan – Lucy would do school by correspondence. It was easier and then Mommy or Daddy could be there all the time when she needed them.

* * *

It started about a week later. The klaxon went off and while Virgil was dragged from his bed for duty, Aysha was taken from hers because of the shrieks of a little girl who didn't know what was going on. Aysha cradled Lucy in her arms and she took her to the window. She pointed out the window as Thunderbird 2 took off and told her that Daddy was off to save the world. Lucy didn't seem to really understand but Aysha stayed with her until she started to settle but claimed she wasn't tired anymore. So her mother sat up with her, she thought Lucy would simply fall asleep sometime during the night, but the child was stubborn and she stayed awake. Aysha was thankful that whatever rescue they went on wasn't too long. Because when Virgil came to get back into bed, he found an exhausted mother and an excited child.

"Did you save the world Daddy?" She asked, as Virgil lifted her into his arms, telling Aysha to go back to sleep.

"I sure did. Uncle Scott and Uncle Alan helped me." Virgil told her, "Did the alarm wake you up?" He asked. She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But it helps us to be able to save the world. It tells us when someone needs our help."

"And you fly off in the plane?" She asked. Virgil chuckled.

"Yes. But we call them Thunderbirds." He told her, his lowered his voice to whisper, one might use the same way of telling a child a secret. Lucy's eyes widened comically and she stared at her father in awe. She tried out the world on her tongue and smiled when she mastered it. At least she'd please Alan now by not always calling them planes. Alan took far too much pride in telling Lucy they were not planes, they were ships.

When Virgil came back to bed, Aysha lay with her back to the door. As he climbed in she rolled over.

"She asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, it took two stories and one song – but she's asleep." Virgil sighed.

"I'm so glad she's welcomed you and the boys into her life. Normally she is so scared around new people." Aysha said.

"I think it was the whole – they rescued us thing too. I mean Gordon said he spoke to her before he was winched up with her. He asked her for her name. So she met him first. And to be honest, Gordon is the charmer." Virgil smiled.

"Hmm, I thought Virgil was pretty charming." Aysha said coyly.

"When do you meet Charming Virgil?" He asked playing along.

"When I was 15. I met Charming Virgil when I fell over in the snow – on holidays. He helped me to my feet and then he asked if I was ok. While his two big brothers – 18 and 17 respectively – laughed at my misfortune." She told him.

"I think I know what made Charming Virgil help you to your feet on that holiday." He replied.

"Really? What do you think it was?" She asked.

"I think it was the fact that he had seen you earlier in the day and thought 'wow, look at that smile! Those eyes! I have to know the name of this beautiful girl!' That is why he helped you up." He said.

Aysha frowned, "Funny because he didn't ask for my name. I had to offer it to find out his. And…really Virgil? That smile, those eyes – cheesy much?" She laughed.

"Maybe." He said.

"That's ok. I don't mind Cheesy Virgil." Aysha said, leaning in to kiss him. He accepted it, pulling her in close to deepen it.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Daddy got me!" Lucy held up her hand and Aysha smiled as she saw the bright pink watch that sat there. Virgil stood behind her a sheepish smile on his face – on his own wrist was a green one. Aysha had noticed that their watches were all different colours. Alan's was red, Gordon's was yellow and Scott's was blue. She wasn't sure but was willing to bet that John's was orange.

"Brains made you one as well, Ace. Purple." Virgil held it out to her and indeed it was a lovely shade of purple. She knew what it was. It didn't just tell the time. No – this watch had the ability to send out an emergency signal if they were in trouble, they could contact each other via video chat if they needed to and it also allowed them to use audio also for an SOS. Aysha gladly put it in her wrist and shared a smile with her daughter.

"Hey, Lucy, why don't you go and see if Uncle Gordon will teach you how to swim?" Aysha said, Lucy grinned at her mother than up at her father then ran outside calling to 'Unca Gordy' all the way.

"She's fitting in well." Jeff's voice made the pair look up.

"Yeah, it's good. She never seemed to fit in with other kids at Kindergarten." Aysha admitted, "She was always a little bit different. Always came home dirt on her knees and she'd tell me about all the 'adventures' she'd had with 'Daddy'."

"What did you tell her about her father?" Jeff asked.

"I told her that he might not be around but he loved her very much. But I never told her that he didn't know her. I couldn't break her heart like that." Aysha said, "You know when she was born, I was asked to put her father's name on the certificate. And I did put Virgil's name down, as I was sure that Lucy was his. When it asked for his profession because it does nowadays – I had to pause and think. Because of course IR was just starting and I didn't know he was part of it, plus who would believe me? I put 'unknown' on it. I didn't know what Virgil was doing. All I knew was that I had a child to a man I would probably never see again, and that he lived on an Island."

"I'm sorry, if I'd known," Virgil began she shook her head.

"I would've told you to go home, Virgil. I wouldn't have asked you to stay." She said, "I took one look at Lucy and I knew what to call her and who she would take after. It was clear from the beginning. A few hours after she was born her eyes turned that clear honey colour, she had a full head of bronzed hair, and her little nose I knew would look just like her father's. There is nothing of me in her. She is Virgil's child through and through." Aysha sighed.

"Why Lucy?" Jeff asked.

"I told you, what better tribute to a woman I never knew but had heard so much about. Virgil, you told me so much about her one night. I think we went to dinner and we didn't go to the movie because you were too worked up. I drove us to a little area and just let you vent." Virgil frowned, he didn't remember why he had to vent in the first place, "Alan had been pestering you about details about your mom and you were sick of it. I told you to tell me about her, and you did. Everything you remembered you told me. Her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her love for everything. Anything you could recall. When I gave birth I told the nurses if it was a girl her name was to be Lucille Evan." Aysha said.

"Lucille Evans – was Mom's maiden name!" Virgil said.

Aysha nodded, "I know."

"What if she'd been a boy?" Jeff asked. Aysha looked up at him.

"Grant. Grant Jefferson." She replied. Jeff smiled softly.

"You truly are a gift." He said.

"Oh, you flatter me, Mr Tracy." Aysha said. They all glanced outside to where Lucy stood on the edge of the pool with Gordon – he'd gone and gotten her into her swimsuit while they were talking, she had water-wings on and a flotation belt around her waist too. She was ready to learn how to swim.

* * *

Three weeks later and Virgil had his first job as Daddy. Well aside from getting her back to sleep that first night. This time it was different.

"DADDY!" The shriek woke not just Virgil, but Scott, Alan and Gordon too. Jeff thankfully was blissfully unaware. Aysha too had been woken but she only woke as Virgil got out of bed. He didn't tell her to go back to sleep now she knew why, she could hear the cries of 'daddy' clearly now and knew that she wouldn't suffice this time and neither would Scott. No it was Daddy she wanted and Daddy she'd get.

It was as soon as he entered her room that Lucy latched onto him. She buried her head in his shoulder and Virgil just held her for minute. Knowing that Alan and Gordon had been to be held sometimes and it always helped.

"Now," he said once she'd calmed down a bit, "what's all the fuss about?" he asked, she bit her bottom lip and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. Virgil knew this wasn't of Scott's fail-safe you-know-it's-not-real-go-back-to-sleep bad dreams, this was a can-I-sleep-with-you-tonight bad dream. He held her tighter.

"Ok, a bad dream…hmm, there are ways to deal with bad dreams." Virgil said, thinking quickly. Ways to make her forget the dream. And an idea formed in his mind as she cocked her head sideways – her mother had just let her curl up with her if she had bad dream, so what did Daddy have in mind? Virgil lifted her higher on his hip and walked down to the lounge.  
He sat down at the piano and settled Lucy on his knee. He lifted the lid on the keys and settled his fingers on the ivory thinking back to when he was little had a bad dream or a storm woke Alan. And then he began to play. Lucy watched mesmerized, and after Virgil finished the third go through Lucy was asleep against his chest and Scott had joined him. The eldest brother smiled at him as Virgil gathered Lucy in his arms and started to return to her room.

"Hey Virg?" He turned, "you make a great dad." Scott said with a genuine smile – there was no teasing. Scott was being sincere. He meant it.

* * *

Scott flew Aysha back to Boston to inspect the damage done to her apartment. Scott walked through with her and helped her collect things to take to the island and things to be thrown out. Most of it was water and smoke damage. Aysha picked up a photo and brushed the soot off of it. Scott looked down over her shoulder at it. It was a photo that Scott remembered taking. It was Virgil and Aysha in the backyard, they looked so happy and in love. The frame was broken but the photo was fine. There was another that she bemoaned the destruction of.

"It was of my grandparents, I never met them." She told Scott as she showed him the destroyed photo. It was clear that there were two people in the photo but it was destroyed beyond repair.

"Do your parents have another?" Scott asked.

"I think so. But I'd have to get Lucy to ask for a copy. They don't talk to me anymore. Not since they found out what I did for a living." Aysha said, Scott raised an eyebrow. Aysha shook her head, "Well, _before_ what I do now. I work now as a nurse but when I was studying I was a waitress…at a strip joint."

"Which one? Didn't one burn down recently?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but not the one I worked at. Mine _was_ a strip joint. Now it's a gay bar." She told him.

"Peacock?" Scott cocked his eyebrow again – this was because he'd heard of it.

"Yeah, that's the one. Only when I worked there it was called 'Blue Eyes' and I had to wear coloured contacts so my eyes looked blue." Aysha told him, Scott chewed his lip.

"So – you used to work at a strip joint as a waitress. And when your parents found out – they threw you out." Scott said.

"Yeah, me _and_ Lucy." Aysha clarified picking through what was left of Lucy's things.

"When did you have Lucy again?" Scott asked.

"Three years ago. Luckily for me – the tips I got as waitress and the payment from my trainee years at the hospital helped me pay for this apartment. So I was only homeless for about a month." Aysha said tossing a few of Lucy's uncharred toys into the bag. She straightened and grabbed a large duffel dragging it into her bedroom. Scott followed but only to make sure it was still ok. Aysha began digging through her closet pulling out shorts, t-shirts, singlets and the few dresses she owned. She looked at her uniform for a while. Scott chuckled.

"Well – only if Virgil has a nurse kink." He said. She threw it at him.

"Mind out of the gutter Scoot. It's probably one of the most conservative nurse's outfits ever. I didn't even go as 'sexy nurse' for Halloween." She said turning back and she dug through some of Lucy's clothes – since they only had small apartment they shared closet space. Scott glanced down at the duffel.

"Where did you find a duffel bag this big?" he asked, it reminded him of his sports bag from school. He remembered Gordon asking for his and when he found out that Gordon wanted to use it for a prank he'd taken it and hidden it in Tracy One so Gordon would never find it. It was now in Thunderbird One – full of changes of clothes for him and his brothers.

"My brother. He used to play hockey back in Kansas and this was his bag. I can fill it halfway with clothes and the rest with anything else I can salvage. I'm just happy that it survived." Aysha said Scott nodded.

"Yeah I would've said Hockey." He agreed. Particularly since it had _Wichita Thunder_ written on the side. It took Aysha thirty minutes to pack all she could. Scott asking the odd question or two but he didn't ask the real pressing one until they were on their flight home. With an extra bag full of Lucy's things from Aysha's mother's house.

"What did you tell Lucy to say to your mom when we got stuff on the way home last month?" He asked, Aysha chuckled softly.

"I told her to say she needed to take some things to Uncle Ryan's house. Ryan – my older brother – lives in New York and he and Mother don't talk anymore, so when I asked him to – if mother called – explain that Lucy was having grand old time while I was at work – then she'd have no reason to say I am bad mother. My three-year-old was with babysitters while I'm at work. When in actuality she's with me and her father all the time. Mother also believes that any man who leaves a girl pregnant isn't as man at all – and they never liked Virgil much." Aysha said.

"Why not?" Scott asked, everyone loved Virgil!

"I think Father thought that Virgil was a boy I could do better than. And Mother said that he had a weird name and any father that names his kids after astronauts needs a reality check, because Mother is a sceptic. She doesn't think anyone actually went to the moon." Aysha said. Scott cocked an eyebrow. Okay that was not all right – no one insulted his father like that!

* * *

"Why don't you call them Mom and Dad?" Scott asked as he flew them back to the Island. He had been curious as to why Aysha had referred to her parents as 'Father' and 'Mother' not by the names that every other person he could think of call their parents. Wasn't it natural to do that? The only person he could think of that didn't was Lady Penelope and that was only because of her upbringing.

"Because they only birthed and raised me. They were never my mom and Dad." Aysha replied, shifting in her seat to get comfortable.

"Not getting it." Scott said, setting the autopilot.

"Anyone can be a father. But it takes someone special to be a Dad. Virgil is a special kind of person so is your Dad. My father is only that. A father. He was never a dad. And my Mother is the same, she was the women who birthed me but she was never my mom." Aysha said, a little slower and clearer.

Scott frowned, "Ok still a little confused but I'll go with it. They weren't the type of parents everyone dreams of having." Aysha smiled and nodded.

"Well done, now you've got it." She said, Scott sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He had never imaged that a father couldn't be a dad, he just assumed they went hand in hand – obviously not.

"Do you think I'd make a good Dad?" He asked.

"Well, you have a three-year-old who adores her Uncle Scotty. So yeah I think you'd be a wonderful Dad. The same with John, Alan and – god forbid, Gordon." Aysha laughed, Scott joined her. It was definitely a sight to see in their heads as they imagined.

"Oh that would be worth seeing!" He said, Gordon with his red hair and his current girlfriend, Brooke, with her auburn curls, their kids were bound to be red heads. With green or brown eyes, and that streak for trouble. Guaranteed Troublemakers.

* * *

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her tightly as a warm body pressed into her back and a chin settled on her shoulder. She always loved his hugs they always felt like she'd come home, and she knew now that she could count on getting them everyday.

"Hello there, Beautiful." He whispered.

"Well hello yourself, Handsome." She replied in a breathless whisper leaning back into his embrace. He held her tightly and as she leaned against his warm body she felt familiar. When they were dating Virgil had always felt safe, secure and like home. Her home life was never a good one. But when she was with Virgil, it was an escape from her reality. He was her fantasy. What she dreamed her life could be like. She never told him that but she was pretty sure he knew what he meant to her. Aysha gave a small shiver as Virgil's hands moved to rub up her arms. His hands were warm and gentle. He slowly turned her around and she welcomed the kiss that came with it. When he pulled away she was greeted by a pair of warm honey eyes.

"Scott told me that you told him all about your parents." He whispered. Aysha nodded and felt that stab of hurt again, Virgil gently kissed her face. Her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead and then back to her lips.

"You know you don't have to worry anymore. You're here, Lucy's here. I'm here." He said, Aysha smiled up at him.

"Yeah, you're here. And right now – you are all I need." Virgil quirked an eyebrow, but Aysha's replying kiss told him what she meant.

"Don't tease me, Ace." He whispered, pulling back from the kiss but not opening his eyes.

"I'm not teasing. I'm telling you. I need you right now Virgil. Can you be the Prince I always wanted?" Aysha whispered in his ear.

"Always." He replied and his hands tightened at her hips, "Jump." He gripped her as she jumped and her legs wrapped around his waist. They tumbled onto their bed in a tangle of limbs but neither cared. This was for them and no one else.

Aysha lay with her head resting on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil traced his fingers down her arm to her hips and back up again. His other arm – under her head – was slowly going numb but he ignored it right now, even with his free hand gently grazing her breast every now and then he couldn't imagine this being any other way. Three-years-ago when they had first been together – he'd left as soon as she'd fallen asleep. Leaving nothing but a note and kiss on her cheek. Now he had no reason to leave, unless the klaxon had gone off, and he thanked the gods that it hadn't gone off thirty minutes ago. Or that would have seriously pissed both of them off. He leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on her mouth. She responded telling Virgil she was awake. She pressed into the kiss and Virgil felt himself start to awaken again.

"Round two?" He whispered with small laugh.

"You're not tired are you?" She teased.

"Not for you, ever." He replied pulling her on top of him. This time it was her turn to pleasure him.

* * *

Virgil turned to look at the clock. 2:45 glared back at him and it was still dark outside. He didn't know what had woken him but he did realise that he was naked. Oh yeah, he and Aysha had a bit of time getting to know each other again.  
The memory flashed through his mind, mapping out her body again, how now she had a bit more meat on her bones that she had at 18. She didn't have those bony hips anymore, and he couldn't quite feel her ribs anymore. But her legs were still as strong as he remembered.  
He smiled at the memory of her moaning his name as she came undone, and him repeating her name over and over again like a mantra as he came undone above her. She kept him grounded and he was her home. Her safety net. And right now that was all he needed.

"You're thinking too loudly." She said quietly.

"I didn't know you were awake." He replied rolling over to face her.

"How can I when you're thinking so loudly?" She teased. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm just remembering our first time and how I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. And now I look at you and I still think you're the prettiest girl, I've ever seen. And I want to see you every day for the rest of my life. I want to wake up like this every day. Aysha, baby – marry me?" He said the last part like he was pleading.

"Of course I will, Virgil. For you anything." She said, letting herself be pulled against his chest and welcomed the kiss. Warm, safe, secure, home. That was Virgil. And as he was hers, she too was his safety net. His normalcy in this crazy world. His prettiest girl.


End file.
